greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Amon Sur
History Origin Son of the legendary Green Lantern, Abin Sur, Amon tried to pull away from his father's shadow by becoming a criminal. He blames the Green Lantern Corps for taking his father away from him and he hates them for it. He became a Sinestro Corps member for Sector 2814. Black Circle Crime Syndicate Due to living his life in his father's shadow, Amon grew up trying to separate himself from the shadow of his father. He became an intergalactic criminal with a deep hatred for the Green Lantern Corps. He became head of the Black Circle Crime Syndicate but a battle with Kyle Rayner culminated in Sur's decapitation. Quest for Abin Sur's Ring Amon returned, his head fully regrown due to his species' regenerative abilities. This time targeting Hal Jordan, attempting to reclaim Abin Sur's ring, Amon traveled to Earth where he had hired a group of bounty hunters to capture Hal Jordan. While the bounty hunters attacked Hal Jordan, Amon traveled to Edwards Air Force Base where they were keeping his father's ship. Taking the ship and the remains of a destroyed Manhunter, Amon went to the desert where Abin Sur was buried. Hal Jordan was there, having been captured by one of the bounty hunters, Hunger Dog. Amon drained the Jordan's power ring with the Manhunter skull, but could still not remove the ring from Hal's finger. Sur then forced Hal to bring him to the corpse of Abin Sur. When they arrived, Amon had all of his father's belongings back, except the ring, which he now believed would go to him once Hal was dead. Hal mocked Amon, stating that he was not fearless. He feared to kill him. Amon grew furious and pulled the trigger of his weapon. However, Hunger Dog blocked the attack and was revealed to be John Stewart in disguise. The two Green Lanterns ganged up on Amon who engaged in a fist fight with Jordan. In the middle of the fight, a small yellow ring arrived on the battlefield, in front of Amon, stating he could instill great fear and was welcomed to the Sinestro Corps. Amon took the ring and tried to use it against Hal and John. His attempt was interrupted, however, when the ring immediately transported him to Qward. Sinestro Corps Representing Sector 2814, Amon became a member of the Sinestro Corps, an Corps of beings with the goal to spread fear throughout the galaxy. When the Sinestro Corps kidnapped Kyle Rayner on Qward, Amon was one of the Sinestro Corps members who fought him, still angry over Kyle defeating him the first time they met. Amon was present during the Green Lantern Corps mission to rescue the Ion entity on Qward. Alongside, the new Parallax, Amon fought Hal Jordan. After the Green Lantern squad fled into the catacombs of Qward, Amon led a platoon of Sinestro Corps members to follow them, only to be ambushed by Hal Jordan, wielding many Qwardian power rings. When the Sinestro Corps invaded Earth, Amon was part of the strike force Sinestro led above Coast City. Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner, and many other Green Lanterns fought them high above the city. Unknown to Amon, the Green Lanterns could now use Lethal Force and seeing this, he fled the battle in fear. Amon reappeared on the home world of deceased Green Lantern, Ke'Haan. He had slaughtered and butchered Ke'Haan's family and was then confronted by the Lost Lanterns. Amon surprisngly surrendered, proclaiming he'd be a hero among the Sinestro Corps. Filled with anger and rage, Laira murdered Amon Sur. Amon's ring traveled to Earth searching for Jonathan Crane but was intercepted by Hal and John. In her trial, after hearing the guilty verdict, Laira destroyed Amon's corpse, destroying any chance of him being resurrected. Amon's death though was important in the expulsion of Laira from the Corps for killing in cold blood. This act of murder led to her removal from the Green Lantern Corps and eventually to her induction to the Red Lantern Corps. The Blackest Night During a battle between the Sinestro Corps and the Star Sapphires on Zamaron, Amon, now resurrected thanks to a Black Power Ring, led a group of other deceased Sinestro Corps members. He created a construct of a hand to tear out the heart of a Sinestro Corps member before confronting his former leader, Sinestro himself. Amon dueled Sinestro for a short while, exchanging insults over Abin Sur, until Hal Jordan arrived on Zamaron with Indigo-1. After being weakened by an attack by Indigo-1, Amon was destroyed when his connection to the black ring was severed by the combined strength of Hal Jordan and Star Sapphire, Carol Ferris. Equipment Former Equipment *Qwardian Power Battery *Black Lantern Power Battery Weapons Former Weapons *Qwardian Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Amon Sur/Gallery In Other Media *Amon Sur makes an appearance in Green Lantern: Rise of The Manhunters as the grieving son of Abin Sur who journeys to Oa for the funeral of his father whereupon the planet falls under attack by the Manhunters. He's later revealed to be the main villain within the game as he had allied with the Manhunters and created a power staff made of yellow fear energy in order to avenge himself on Hal Jordan who he believed had wrongfully been chosen to inherit his father's Power Ring. Amon Sur is later defeated by Hal Jordan on Oa. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Amon_Sur_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/amon-sur/29-42351/ Category:Former Sinestro Corps Members Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members Category:Multiple Lantern Corps Category:Ungarans